


Redress

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [293]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e10 False Witness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's hurting after Brenda's death. Gibbs tries to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/19/2000 for the word [redress](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/19/redress).
> 
> redress  
> To put in order again; to set right; to emend;to revise.  
> To set right, as a wrong; to repair, as an injury; to make amends for; to remedy; to relieve from.  
> To make amends or compensation to; to relieve of anything unjust or oppressive; to bestow relief upon.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #020 Past. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Redress

Gibbs watched serious Tony leave Ziva and Tim completely in his tracks as he put the pieces together for the case. He could tell Tony was really hurting and badly wanted to redress his hurts. He couldn’t do much for Tony at work, not wanting to ruin Tony’s reputation with the other agents. He did make sure to ask if Tony was ok when they were alone wanting to let Tony know he was there.

After they finished the case, Gibbs took Tony home.

“It just it reminded me of everyone who has left me. My mom, Senior, Wendy, Brenda, even you.” Tony murmured quietly.

“Oh Tony, I’m so sorry.” Gibbs hugged Tony tightly to him. “I won’t ever leave you again.” Gibbs promised, silently vowing to do anything he could to make up for his part in Tony’s pain as well as trying to make Tony forget everyone else who hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
